walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Us Back
"Take Us Back", retitled "Episode 19", is the fourth and final episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. It was released on March 26, 2019. Summary It’s time for the end. After years of fighting to survive, Clementine is now the leader of a community of lost children, and they’re depending on her to get them home safe. In the aftermath of an explosive mission, fire, chaos, the living and the dead all stand in her way. Can Clementine be the savior they need? Her story comes to a dramatic and heart-wrenching climax in this final episode. The night will be over soon. Plot Clementine awakens sitting against the railing of the ship, noting with horror how the deck was engulfed in flames and beginning to list toward the pier. If Lilly was killed in the previous episode, her bullet-riddled corpse slides against the railing next to her. As Clementine regains her feet, an explosion blows her hat off of her head. She fails to reach it in time before it falls into the river, surrounded by walkers. She sadly bids farewell to her father's hat before Alvin Jr. calls for her help. Clementine scans the ship quickly, finding AJ to be clinging to a broken piece of the deck to avoid falling into the water. The ship continues to list to the side, forcing Clementine to leap into a nearby lifeboat still held by the ropes. She manages to prevent him from falling into the water and drags him into the lifeboat. With no other option, however, Clementine orders him to jump back onto the ship and run along the railing to the pier. After a few more explosions force Clementine to scale the peripheral railing of the ship, the two of them reach the pier safely, only to be attacked by Gad using Marlon's bow. After a brief struggle, Clementine manages to take the bow and kill him with an arrow through the head. As walkers approach from the woods, Clementine and AJ run along the pier. If Lilly survived the previous episode: The two of them encounter Lilly paddling downriver in a raft with a few remaining supplies. Clementine aims her bow and Lilly draws a crossbow on her, but Lilly calls for a ceasefire because there would be little reason for either one to kill the other at this point. Clementine can choose to shoot at her anyway, but she misses if she tries. Lilly defends her actions to Clementine and warns her that "nothing lasts" in this world, "not friends, not love." Clementine can choose to shame her for her actions or bid her farewell before Lilly's raft disappears into the smoke. The ship beside them begins to sink, causing Clementine and AJ to run for the shore before one final explosion knocks both of them out. If Lilly was killed in the previous episode: The two of them run alongside the now-sinking ship, turning and dashing for the shore before one final explosion knocks both of them out. Clementine rouses as a walker stumbles toward them from the woods. She tries to stand, but before the walker can kill her, Louis appears from behind the walker and kills it with a large rock. As they reunite, a nearby Violet calls for help as she is also attacked by a walker. Clementine comes to her rescue, killing the walker using her bow. If Clementine had allowed her to be abducted at the school, severe burns to her face have blinded Violet, forcing the others to physically guide her to the shore. TBA Collectibles *'Skin Mask': This will be found by AJ if Lilly was spared in "Broken Toys" when he and Clementine escape the Delta's ship. This can also be obtained if Clementine told James anything other than that he can't force his philosophy onto others if Lilly was killed. *'Calypso Cauliflower': This can be found in the cave near a walker's corpse next to the stream. *'Crystal': This can be found near the log that Clementine uses to get her, AJ, Tenn, and James (Determinant) across the stream. *'Skull Fragment': This can be found by AJ in the fishing cabin next to an oven. In-Game Decisions Did you trust AJ to make his own decisions? * 59% of players trusted AJ to make his own decisions. * 41% of players told AJ he wasn't ready to make his own decisions. What did you decide to add to Louis' imaginary house? (Louis route) * 38% of players decided to add a skylight to Louis' imaginary house. * 31% of players decided to add a tree house to Louis' imaginary house. * 15% of players decided to add a statue of yourself to Louis' imaginary house. * 15% of let Louis decide on the last flourish for his imaginary house. How did you rename the school? (Violet route) * 55% of players let Violet rename the school herself. * 18% of players renamed the school "Castle Violet" despite her protests. * 18% of players renamed the school "Happy Sunshine Land" with Violet. * 9% of players renamed the school "Rotting Shithole" with Violet. What did you ask AJ? * 57% of players asked AJ to kill you rather than let you become a walker. * 43% of players asked AJ to leave you and let you become a walker. Did you agree to teach Tenn? (Tenn alive) * 64% '''of players agreed to teach Tenn to be like you. * 36% of players refused to teach Tenn to be like you. '''How did you deal with Tenn? (Tenn walker) * 71% of players shot Tenn after he became a walker. * 29% of players spared Tenn after he became a walker. Ending Stats * Lilly ** You left her feeling Shamed (her three times / said she's pathetic / you'll kill her if you see her again) ** You left her feeling Regretful (told her good luck / stayed silent) ** She is Dead (if A.J. shot her in "Broken Toys") * Louis ** You left him feeling Shaken (if you saved Violet in "Suffer The Children") ** You left him feeling Loved (if you romanced him in "Suffer The Children") ** You left him feeling Humbled (if you rejected him in "Suffer The Children") ** He is Dead (if you didn't trust A.J. to make the hard calls) * Violet ** You left her feeling Shaken (if you saved Louis in "Suffer The Children") ** You left her feeling Loved (if you romanced her in "Suffer The Children") ** You left her feeling Vulnerable (if you rejected her in "Suffer The Children") ** She is Dead (if you didn't trust A.J. to make the hard calls) * Tenn ** You left him feeling Repentant (A.J. promises to teach him) ** You left him feeling Valued (A.J. doesn't promise to teach him) ** He is Dead (if you trusted A.J. to make the hard calls) * James ''' ** You left him feeling '''Conflicted (said he can't force it on people) ** You left him feeling Disgusted (said the way he thinks is dangerous) ** You left him feeling Infuriated (said it's a childish philosophy) ** He is Dead (if A.J. spared Lilly in "Broken Toys"). Credits *Clementine *Alvin Jr. *Lilly (Alive or Corpse) *Violet *Louis *Tennessee *Rosie *Aasim *Willy *Ruby *James (Alive or Zombified) *Omar *Sullene *Minerva *Eddie (Flashback) *Lloyd (Flashback) *Rodney (Flashback, No Lines) *Helen (Flashback) *Dorian (Determinant, No Lines) *Gina (No Lines) *Gad *Armando (Alive or Zombified, No Lines) *Michael (Alive or Zombified, No Lines) *Abel (Zombified or Corpse) Impacts Season 1 "Long Road Ahead" *If Lee let Lilly back onto the RV, Clementine can mention how she took the RV and left while she floats away. (Determinant) "No Time Left" *If Clementine didn't put Lee down but asks AJ to put her down she'll mention she doesn't what AJ to make the same mistake. When if Clementine did put Lee down but ask AJ to leave her, she'll mention she doesn't what AJ to go through with it like she did. Season 2 "No Going Back" *Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ. **If Clementine stops AJ from attacking Dorian in "Broken Toys", she will have unique conversation with either Louis or Violet about their lost fingers. *Clementine will have a faded scar on her right cheek if she stayed at Wellington. *Clementine will have a faded scar on her forehead if she left Wellington with Kenny. *Clementine will have "AJ" inked on her left hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware. Season 4 *Clementine will have in her room any collectibles she has collected and put up. "Done Running" *Tenn's drawing will appear in Clementine's room if she put it up. The drawing will have Tenn's siblings, Sophie and Minerva, alongside AJ and Clementine. (Determinant) *If Clementine told AJ he can keep Tenn's box of pencils, it will be seen in their room. *AJ will openly swear if Clementine said it was okay. *When AJ tells Clementine they can be walkers together, he mentions the couple tied to each other at the train station and will have different dialogue based on whether Clementine left them alone or not. *AJ will have different dialogue when Clementine shows him the swing depending on if Clementine interacted with it in this episode. *Abel will be missing his left arm if Clementine pushed him into the walkers at the train station. *AJ will have different dialogue when teaching or shooting Tenn depending on what Clementine told him after he found a bullet. "Suffer The Children" *Depending on if you confessed your feelings or not to Louis or Violet, they will either treat you as a romantic interest, as a close friend, or the same if you choose to remain quiet. *AJ's toy fireman can be seen on his bed if you told AJ that he was justified for killing Marlon. *If Clementine told AJ was justified for killing Marlon, and told him killing was wrong in the cave, he says Clementine doesn't make sense. **Additionally if Clementine told AJ he was justified for killing Marlon and told him not to kill Lilly, he'll bring that up. *AJ will be wearing the shirt that the player chose among the ones provided by Louis. **The options are a Disco Broccoli shirt, Ericson's boarding school sports shirt, or a Science Dog shirt. *Louis will have a gunshot wound on his upper left arm if Clementine called for Violet to shoot Lilly outside the safe zone. Lilly will have an arrow wound on her shoulder. *If Clementine did not save Violet from being kidnapped during the Delta's raid, she will hold a grudge against her that leads to a form of betrayal near the end of "Broken Toys". If the two had previously became romantically involved, then the two will no longer be together, due to the fact Violet reconnects with Minerva. After Minerva's breakdown and eventual death, once they return to the school, Violet forgives Clementine. If the two were romantically involved, they get back together. *If Clementine did not save Violet from being kidnapped during Delta's raid, this will lead to Violet temporarily being blinded at the start of "Take Us Back" due burns she sustained trying to disable the bomb in the boiler Clementine's group had set. Later in the episode, it will be learned that Violet lost all vision in her right eye and the left one is healing. She will wear a bandage over her blinded eye for the last part of the episode. *If Clementine chooses to save Violet from being kidnapped during the Delta's raid, Dorian will appear at the start of the episode before being devoured by walkers. *If Clementine saved Violet during the Delta raid, she will receive a pin-badge in "Broken Toys" depending on their relationship together. If the two were neutral (Clementine spent time with Louis or remained silent when Violet asks about their relationship), she will not reward her with any form of badge. If they became close friends, the badge will have a picture of a Clementine on it. If they became romantically involved, it will have stars instead. Clementine will still be wearing it during this episode if she was given one. *If Louis was captured by the Delta during the raid, he will have no lines, due to his tongue cut out off-screen by the Delta in "Broken Toys" for talking too much during his imprisonment. *If Clementine chooses to save Louis from being kidnapped during the Delta's raid, it will result in Dorian's death during "Broken Toys", meaning she will not appear during this episode. Otherwise, she will appear at the start of the episode before being devoured by walkers. *Whoever was saved out of Violet or Louis during the Delta's raid will accompany Clementine during the parts of the episode near, and on, the bridge. "Broken Toys" *Abel's walker will be tied to a tree outside of Ericson's if Clementine let him turn or his dead body if she chose to mercy kill him. *If Clementine chooses to stop AJ before he attacks Dorian, the survivor you saved out of Violet and Louis during the Delta's raid in "Suffer The Children" will be missing their left pinkie finger. *If Clementine chooses to allow AJ to attack Dorian, AJ will have a cut on his cheek. Dorian should technically have a piece of her left ear missing, however, she is never seen up-close enough to tell. *If Lilly was spared during this episode, she will be seen alive fleeing from the Delta's sinking ship on a raft. AJ will find James' mask in the water just before the encounter with Lilly, with him appearing as a walker later in the episode. After seeing James as a walker, AJ will drop his belief that there may be part of people still inside walkers. *If Clementine told AJ to kill Lilly in this episode, her bullet-filled body will be seen sliding off the deck of the Delta's ship early on. James will still be alive, and he will assist Clementine for the first part of the episode but eventually confronting her about telling AJ to kill Lilly when in the caves. He will chose to stay behind and make sure the walkers don't follow or find his own path out of the cave angrily depending on how the confrontation was resolved. *If Clementine chose to only knock out Armando, he will appear alive in the background this episode before quickly being devoured by walkers. However, if killed, he will appear as a walker out of the water near the Delta's ship. The situation is the same for Michael depending on Clementine's choice with him, if she avoids him by using the Delta's correct password "Rockingham" that she obtained from Abel, (Determinant) the outcome is the same as if she knocked him out. Deaths *Gad *Gina *Sullene *Michael (If spared in "Broken Toys") *Armando (If spared in "Broken Toys") *Dorian (If Violet is saved in "Suffer The Children") *Minerva *Tennessee (Alive, Determinant; Zombified, Determinant) *Louis (Determinant) *Violet (Determinant) *Rodney (Alive, Flashback) *Lloyd (Alive, Flashback) *Eddie (Flashback) *Helen (Flashback) *2 unnamed McCarroll Ranch guards (Flashback) *1 horse (Flashback) *Several unnamed McCarroll Ranch survivors (Flashback) *Several members of an unknown group (Flashback) Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Rodney. (Flashback) *First (and last) appearance of Lloyd. (Flashback) *First (and last) appearance of Helen. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Clementine. *Last appearance of Alvin Jr. *Last appearance of Violet. *Last appearance of Louis. *Last appearance of Tennessee. *Last appearance of Ruby. *Last appearance of Willy. *Last appearance of Aasim. *Last appearance of Omar. *Last appearance of Rosie. *Last appearance of Minerva. *Last appearance of Eddie. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Gina. *Last appearance of Gad. *Last appearance of Sullene. *Last appearance of Dorian. (If Violet is saved in "Suffer The Children") *Last appearance of James. (Alive or Zombified) *Last appearance of Lilly. (Alive or Corpse) *Last appearance of Abel. (Zombified or Corpse) *Last appearance of Michael. (Alive or Zombified) *Last appearance of Armando. (Alive or Zombified) *This episode is named after the song of the same name, "Take Us Back" by Alela Diane. This song was played during the credits of the final episode of Season 1. *This episode marks the return of Eddie since his last appearance in "Wyatt's Story" of 400 Days. *This is the only episode of The Final Season not to have an achievement dedicated to Rosie. *This episode has the fewest achievements out of all other episodes in the Season, with only 9: 3 playthrough based and 6 optional. *This is the first and only episode in Season 4 where Clementine (and the player) wields a gun. *The trailer for this episode was the first and only trailer to show a living human character being killed, this being Gad, who was shot in the face with an arrow by Clementine. *This is the first and only episode of The Walking Dead that allow players to control two characters in a single moment of action. *This is the only episode to have Alvin Jr. as a playable character. *If you killed Michael and/or Armando in "Broken Toys", then they won't be with the rest of the Delta, but the walkers that devour them will still appear and won't devour anyone. *This is the only episode of Season 4 where characters are killed by walkers. *In the cave, if you look at the stream, then the wood pile, and then the stream again, a walker on a water tube will float on by with a "Huh" in the top left corner. *At the end of the episode, Alvin Jr. has the option of looking at Disco Broccoli several times. In his final look at the toy, he will recount some mistakes that both he and Clementine made throughout the season. This can include: **Clementine not collecting a can of beans from the train station. **Clementine failing to catch any fish at the fish traps. **A.J. killing Marlon. **A.J. shooting Tennessee. *If Clementine collected and placed the sketch toy in her room in the previous episode, it will have an image of Randy Tudor's mustache with a caption reading "Powerful 'Stache" below it. This continue the running joke easter eggs throughout the series of Randy's facial hair. *Interestingly, the season's choices catalogue shown at the end of the episode lists the events on the bridge as a choice Clementine made, even though it is a direct result of a choice she previously made in the cave (which is also shown). *Of the four choices Clementine makes in this episode that are recounted in the credits, the player does not have the option to remain silent for any of them. *If the player is controlling Clementine and AJ is killed at the barn by walkers, the non-canon death triggers a "Game Over" screen rather than the usual "You Are Dead" screen for non-canon deaths. Goofs & Errors *If Tennessee is alive, a drawing can seen on Violet or Louis' grave, however Tenn wouldn't have time to draw it as he has just returned to the school. *There is a mistake where Louis will say that dinner is getting cold despite having no tongue if captured in "Suffer The Children". *If AJ repeatedly looks at Disco Broccoli at the end of the episode, the toy appears to change position and direction, though this may have been intentional. *Clementine's bow disappears and reappears twice while she is escaping from the pier. *When trying to escape to Alvin Jr. and Tennessee from the walkers, Clementine is not able to use arrows because she does not have any left. She somehow has arrows to use when on the bridge. *The corpses of walkers in the barn after AJ and Clementine kill them move or disappear. Sometimes, blood spatter from their bodies hitting the ground can still be seen even after they disappear. Deleted Sequences *In a early version of the episode, Tenn would be directly responsible for Clementine being bit. Depending on your cave choices with AJ, Tenn would try to attack Clementine with an axe or make a heroic sacrifice at the barn. The shack scene would be the same as if Tenn lived/died. *If Violet was captured, she would be the antagonist at the beach instead of having a burnt eye. She would get into a fist fight with Clementine and be forced to come back to the school or vanish into the distance. *Towards the end of the episode, Clementine would be seen sleeping and have another dream sequence with Lee, this time in her treehouse (the first place they hid) and discuss the matters of the episode with her getting everyone out safely with the exception of Louis/Violet/Tenn. (Determinant) A Kenny flashback was also said to be in the works but was scrapped as his final appearance in "Thicker Than Water" brought a closure to his character. **Some textures of Clementine's house are still present inside the game files. *James was said to appear in the shack with AJ after he stayed behind in the cave, commenting on how he can still make a difference, this was cut as it didn't feel majorly necessary to the plot. *Omar was going to die on the bridge before Minnie was planned to. This was cut as it would've been much weaker for scaring Tenn. *Minerva was going to be accepted back into the school but was cut as she was a "broad idea" and not well developed as a character yet. Thus, the developers gave her a tragic end to give her closure. Bugs *Sometimes the option to jump the truck to reach the broken bridge will not appear, forcing the player to restart the whole episode in order to proceed the game. Promotional Poster Videos Trailer The Walking Dead Final Season "Take Us Back" Trailer, Ep. 4|Official Trailer Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. : : Category:Season 4 (Video Game) Category:Season Finales Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes